


Peripeteia

by smolcaptaincorgi



Series: Wings and Webs [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And more tags, Gen, I will add more characters as I go, and I might change the rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolcaptaincorgi/pseuds/smolcaptaincorgi
Summary: Peripeteia - a sudden turn of events, and unexpected reversalWhen Max Harris got home from school, the last thing she expected was for Tony Stark to be in her best friend's apartment.She also didn't expect he would recruit her and Peter Parker to go to Germany and fight Captain America and a bunch of the other Avengers.Of course, with Peter Parker, nothing is easy, and now Max has to deal with his fangirling and also try to not get her butt kicked while fighting a bunch of superheroes, because that would be difficult to explain to her mom.(Rated Gen for now but that might change so yeah)(This is the second work in a series so read the first one so you have context and then read this)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Female Character, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Female Character
Series: Wings and Webs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567771
Kudos: 4





	1. Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> so I got so excited that I finished something that I didn't write for a while
> 
> and then the euphoria wore off and I wrote something
> 
> and then the holidays started happening and I had to do stuff
> 
> and then I got sick and couldn't write for a while
> 
> and then I realized I wouldn't be able to update for a week and decided what I had written could probably qualify as a chapter so I added a sentence and decided to post it

May 2016

  


Of all the things that I was expecting to see when I walked into Peter’s apartment after school, Tony Stark was not one of them.

  


I also didn’t expect that he would tell us he knew about our alter egos and take us to Germany. Life’s full of surprises that way.

  


But first let’s back up a bit.

  


…

  


Usually, I’d go to Peter’s apartment after school, since Mom was usually busy with work and we were right across the hall. 

  


“Hey, May,” Peter called.

  


“Hey, you two. How was school?”

“Okay. This crazy car parked outside…” I stopped listening because I noticed someone else was in the room.

  


This someone happened to be Tony Stark.

  


Tony  _ freaking  _ Stark.

  


Peter had noticed him too, because his eyes were about as wide as mine. He took out his earbuds.

  
“What-what are you doing...? Hey! Uh, I'm-I’m-I'm Peter,” he stuttered.

  


“Very smooth,” I muttered to Peter. “I’m Max.”

  


“Tony.”

  


I bit down an  _ I know  _ and instead focused on Peter’s second attempt to talk like a normal human being. “What are...what are you-what are you-what are you doing here?”

  


“It’s about time we met,” he replied.  _ Huh? _ “You’ve been getting my emails, right?”

  


“Yeah,” we both replied, although we had no idea what he was talking about.

  


“Right?”

  


“Regarding the…” I was trying to play along and also fill in for Peter, because he was too awestruck to say much of anything, but I had no idea what to say.

  


Thankfully, May helped me out. “You didn’t tell me about the grant.”

  


“About the grant,” Peter repeated.

  


“The September Foundation,” Mr. Stark said.

“Right,” Peter said.

  


“Yeah. You remember when you applied?”

  


What exactly was going on here? “Yeah,” I said.

  


“I approved - both of you, by the way - so now we’re in business.”

  


“You didn’t tell me anything!” May exclaimed. “And Max, your mom didn’t mention anything to me. What’s up with that? You two keeping secrets now?”

  


“I just, I just . . . I just know how much you love surprises, so I thought I would let you know . . . wh . . . anyway, what did I apply for?” Peter fumbled through an excuse.

  


I did much better. “I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure I got in...anyway, yeah, what did we apply for?”

  


“That’s what I’m here to hash out.”

  


“Okay. Hash, hash out, okay,” Peter said.

  


“It's so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt,” Mr. Stark commented. 

  


“Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?” May replied. 

  


“This walnut date loaf is exceptional.” 

  


“Let me just stop you there,” Peter broke in. I stifled a snort.

  


“Yeah?” 

  


“Is this grant, like, got money involved or whatever? No?” 

  


“Yeah.” 

  


“Yeah?”

  


“It's pretty well funded.”

  


“Wow.” 

  


“Look who you're talking to,” I told him.

  


“Yeah. Can I have 5 minutes with them?” Mr. Stark asked May.

  


“Sure,” she replied.

  


And just like that, my already very weird life got way weirder.


	2. Recruitment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Peter get, well, recruited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took forever to update, I had a social life and then COVID-19 came along and said haha nope. This should've given me time to update, but alas, parents.

I followed Peter into his bedroom, wondering what all this was about. Obviously there wasn’t an internship. But what would Tony freaking Stark want with the two of us?

Mr. Stark closed the door and spit out the walnut loaf. “As walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad,” he remarked.

“Understatement,” I muttered. May’s cooking was horrific. 

He noticed some of Peter’s stuff. “Whoa, what do we have here? Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?”

“Uh, the garbage, actually,” Peter said awkwardly.

  
“You’re a dumpster diver,” Mr. Stark came to the obvious conclusion. “Is that where you got that Game Boy of yours?” he asked me.

“No, I found it for like 35 dollars at Game Stop a few years back,” I replied. I mainly had bought it because of the novelty, but also I needed something to play  _ Pok _ _ émon  _ games on and three out of the four main  _ Metroid  _ games were available for it too.

“Anyway, look, um, we definitely did not apply for your grant,” Peter said, shooting a glance at me to confirm. I nodded.

“Ah-ah! Me first.” 

Peter looked down and mumbled something along the lines of, “Okay.” I simply raised an eyebrow.

“Quick question of the rhetorical variety,” Mr. Stark pulled out his phone and tapped a button. It was a video of Peter webslinging between buildings and me flying close behind. “That’s you guys, right?”

“Um, no,” Peter attempted to lie again. I rolled my eyes; this was not going well. “What do you...what do you...”

Mr. Stark cut him off. “Yeah.” He turned the phone over to show a video of Peter stopping a car from hitting a bus and me using a force sphere to scooch it back awkwardly. “Look at you go. Wow! Nice catch. 3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour.” He turned off the phone. “That’s not easy. You got mad skills.”

So this was about our alter egos that Peter obviously didn’t want Mr. Stark to know about, as was proven by another attempt to lie. “ That's all...that's all on YouTube, though, right? I mean, that's where you found that? Because you know that's all fake. It's all done on a computer.”

“Mmhmm,” Mr. Stark said. His attention wasn’t on either of us anymore, and I got the feeling Peter’s identity was about to be revealed whether he liked it or not.

Peter, however, was oblivious to this. “It’s like that video. What is it?”

“Those UFOs over Phoenix?” I asked.

“Exactly,” Peter said just as Mr. Stark pushed open the hatch containing Peter’s suit. He sprang forward to catch it as Mr. Stark asked, “Oh, what have we here?”

Peter attempted to lie another time, but I cut him off. “Peter. This is literally Tony Stark you’re talking to. Also, you’re terrible at lying, as seen in the last…” I counted off on my fingers, “five times in like two minutes. I think that’s a record.”

I thought I saw Mr. Stark grin, but it was gone in a second. He looked at Peter. “So. You’re the Spider...ling. Crime-fighting Spider. You're Spider-Boy?”

He sighed, looking down. “Spider-Man.”

“Not in that onesie, you’re not.”

“It’s not a onesie.” Peter rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk.

“It’s very much a onesie,” I interjected.

Mr. Stark picked up the suit and turned to me. “What about you?”

“Raven,” I said, before he could suggest any more weird nicknames. “Also, Peter, I am going to make sure you never forget that.”

Peter sighed. “I don't believe this. I was actually having a real good day today, you know, Mr. Stark. Didn't miss my train, this perfectly good DVD player was just sitting there and...Algebra test. Nailed it!” He hit his desk with a pencil.

I looked at him. “You do realize this is probably the coolest thing that will happen to either of us in our lifetimes, right?”

Mr. Stark laughed. “That’s the spirit.” He paused. “Who else knows? Anybody?”

Peter shook his head. “Nobody.”

“Not even your...unusually attractive aunt?”

I groaned.

Peter turned to face him. “No. No, no. No, no. If she knew, she would freak out. And when she freaks out, I freak out.”

“I mean, it’s only a matter of time,” I replied. He glared at me. “What? I figured it out because you climbed into your room without checking to see if maybe someone was in there. Maybe try to be actually careful.”

“What about you?” Mr. Stark asked me.

I laughed. “Can you imagine if my mom knew I had  _ wings _ ? She’d freak. And if anyone else found out, I’d probably get dissected or something real quick. So that’s a no.”

“Yeah, speaking of, how’s that work? How do you fly?”

“Uh...well, I have a thirteen foot wingspan, so that helps. And I weigh a lot less...like, my bones are pretty light, like a bird’s. And I’m pretty sure my respiratory system is different, but it’s not like I’ve had a physical.”

“And...were those force fields?”

“Yeah, I can do that too.”

He nodded, then turned to Peter. “You know what I think is really cool? This webbing.” He threw it to Peter, who caught it without looking. “That tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that?”

“I did,” he replied, throwing it back. “Max helps me out with newer formulas.”

“Correction: I provide a good cover story and make sure you don’t burn down the school,” I replied.

“And climbing the walls, how you doing that? Cohesive gloves?” Mr. Stark asked.

“It’s a long story. I was, uh…”

He was cut off (again) by Mr. Stark looking through his goggles. “Lordy! Can you even see in these?”

Peter, embarrassed, went over and grabbed the suit. “Yes. Yes, I can...I can,” he stuttered, stowing it away. “I can...I can see in those. Okay? It's just that… when whatever happened, happened...it's like my senses have been dialed to 11.” He took a deep breath. “There's way too much input, so...they just kinda help me focus.”

I could relate. Most mornings I woke up with a pounding headache from the light coming through my windows. Even before all this, I had never liked particularly loud noises, bright lights, or too many people talking at once. And now...well, it was impossible to eat in the cafeteria without earplugs, to listen to music turned any higher than the lowest setting, or use any device with a high brightness setting.

Peter sat down on his bed, and I sat next to him. “You two are in dire need of an upgrade. Systemic, top to bottom. 100-point restoration. That's why I'm here,” Mr. Stark told us. “Why you doing this? I gotta know. What’s your MO? What gets you outta that twin bed in the morning?”

He looked down, fiddling with his hands. I didn’t need to be a mind reader to know he was probably thinking about Ben. In all fairness, I was thinking about Matt. “Because...because I’ve been me all my life, and I’ve had these powers for six months. I read books, I build computers…and-and yeah, I would love to play football. But I couldn’t then, so I shouldn’t now.”

“Sure, because you’re different.”

“Exactly. But I can’t tell anybody that, so I’m not.” He paused. “When you can do the things I can, but you don’t...and then the bad things happen...they happen because of you.”

Something passed over Mr. Stark’s face. “So you wanna look out for the little guy? You wanna do your part? Make the world a better place, all that, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, just looking out for the little guy. That's...that's what it is.”

He turned to me. “What about you? Same kind of thing?”   
  


“Yeah. Yeah, pretty much. It’s like...before this, I just...I dunno, I read, I played video games, I went to school...and I couldn’t really help people, and then I could, and it feels like I should now, because I can.” I laughed. “Wow, great speaking skills. But yeah. It’s the same kind of thing.”

Mr. Stark stood up. “You got a passport?”

“Uh, no. I don’t even have a driver’s license,” Peter replied.   
  


“I think mine expired two decades ago. And before you say anything, that’s the point," I said.

“You ever been to Germany?”

Where was this going? “No,” we replied in unison.

“Oh, you’ll love it.” Wait. Germany? We were going to Germany? Awesome!

“I can’t go to Germany!” Peter replied.

“Why?”

“I got...homework.”

I gave him a look that said,  _ Seriously?  _ as Mr. Stark said, “I’m gonna pretend you didn’t say that.”

“I’m...I’m being serious! I can’t just drop out of school!” he sputtered.

“Peter, use your brain. I don’t think we’re going to Germany for two months. Chill out,” I elbowed him.

“Might be a little dangerous. Better tell Aunt Hottie...and your mom...I’m taking you on a field trip…”

Quickly, Peter stood up and webbed Mr. Stark to the door.

I blinked. “Did you just do that?”

He pointed. “Don’t tell Aunt May.”

I stood up too. “Or my mom.”

“Alright, Spider-Man. Raven.” He paused. “Get me out of this.”

I laughed. Peter walked off. “Sorry, I’ll get the…” He dug around in his desk, trying to find his web dissolver fluid, which left me staring at Mr. Stark.

Yeah. Not how I expected this afternoon to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know the formatting is trash, blame google docs


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max dealing with a fanboying Peter and resisting the urge to facepalm multiple times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp I updated hooray  
> sorry for bad summary and title names just like be impressed with me doing the bare minimum oKaYY  
> oh and sorry for bad formatting, google docs can be irritating

Right now, I was sitting in the back of a limo playing  _ Metroid: Zero Mission _ and attempting the end of the game, which is fairly difficult. Which was why I was so irritated when Peter started talking, disrupting my concentration and making me drop my Game Boy. It also didn’t help that he was speaking in the cringiest voice known to mankind. 

“New York. Queens. It’s a rough borough, but hey, it’s home.” 

“Who are you talking to?” asked the driver, Happy, as I fumbled for my Game Boy.

In a normal voice, Peter replied, “Uh...no one. Just making a little video of the trip.”

“You know you can’t show it to anyone.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Then why are you narrating in that voice?” Great question. ‘Because it’s Peter’ is probably why.

“Because it’s fun.”

I grabbed my Game Boy, but it was too late. I swore under my breath. “Yes, because ‘fun’ involves getting me a Game Over by speaking in the cringiest voice known to mankind.”

Peter looked at me. “Well, you did save, right?”

I rolled my eyes. “Oh, yes, because in the middle of a self-destruct sequence that gave me one minute to navigate a complex labyrinth with space pirates, I just found a save station that I could use. Now I have to redo the Mecha Ridley boss battle  _ again. _ ”

Happy seemed to agree with me on this being the opposite of fun as he put on his sunglasses and kept driving.

Peter, oblivious as usual, kept filming. “So, uh, why do they call you Happy?”

In response, he rolled up the limo partition.

I looked at Peter. “I think it’s supposed to be ironic.”

…

We got out of the car to see a private plane, because of course. Peter was still filming.

“C’mon. I’m not carrying your bags. Let’s go,” said Happy. I grabbed mine and followed.

  
Peter asked, “Hey, should I go to the bathroom before?”

“There’s a bathroom on it.”

…

Inside the plane, Peter went to the cockpit to film. I heard him say, “Whoa. No pilot? That’s awesome.” He came back in, and sat down across from Happy.

Happy did not look happy. “Is that where you’re gonna sit?”

“Yeah.”

“This your first time on a private plane?”

“My first time on any plane.”

Happy moved to a different seat. I stifled a snort.

…

“Psst! Max!”

I pulled out an earbud. “Hm?”

Peter put his finger to his lips and pointed to where Happy was snoring. I laughed as Happy jerked awake.

…

Germany is actually a very nice place. Also, their pretzels are delicious, which is why I bought two.

Peter moved his camera around the area. “No one has actually told us why we’re in Berlin or what we’re doing. Something about Captain America going crazy.” He looked at me. “Max?”   
  


“Why do you assume I know any more than you do?” I asked.

He shrugged. “You can read minds, right?”

“It’s an invasion of privacy.”

“Fair enough. Hey, can I have a pretzel?”

I pulled it away from him. “Get your own.”

…

Peter opened the door to our suite. “Wow, this is fancy.”

“And huge,” I mumbled, walking around and opening doors. One led to a room with two cases on the table with a note between them, reading ‘A minor upgrade -T.S.’ I opened one, which contained what looked like a Spider-Man suit with awesome holograms to boot. I closed the case and opened the other one, revealing what was probably my suit. “Hey, Peter, come check this out!”

He peeked his head in. “Wait, I thought this was a closet. This is still our room?”

“Yeah, apparently, but come check this out.”

Peter saw the note too. “‘A minor upgrade…’”

I raised an eyebrow. “ _ Open it. _ ”

He did. “Whoa. Oh my God.”

Just then, Happy came in. “Put it on.”

Peter, of course, started fangirling. “What the...this is the coolest thing I’ve ever seen!”

I sighed and grabbed the new suit as Happy said, “Let’s go.”

“But, y, w-well, I don’t understand. Is it for me?” he sputtered.

“Well, it’s certainly not for Happy,” I replied.

Happy left the room.

Peter looked at me, smiling. “This is insane. Insane. Look at this thing. Look. Look at the eyes. This is the greatest day of my life.”

I sighed. “ _ Get the suit on  _ before I turn 30, please.”

“Right, right, ok.”

…

Like any intelligent person, Peter bought his phone to a fight with the Avengers to record the entire thing. Because  _ why not.  _

Ok,  _ technically  _ Mr. Stark had told us to only intervene if things got messy, but there was some pretty obvious hostility (well, not exactly hostility, more like stubbornness and loyalty and a bunch of other factors) in the air and it seemed more likely than not that things would blow up.

“Okay, so there’s Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow,” whispered Peter. “Whoa. Who’s that new guy?”

I was about to answer but just then I heard, “Underoos!”

“Oh, that’s us! We gotta go, we gotta go!” 

I didn’t have much space for a running takeoff, so I jumped up and snapped out my wings. Peter just flipped in and grabbed Captain America’s shield with one of his webs, while I used a force field to bind his hands together. Peter landed on what looked like part of a truck (it wasn’t, but I didn’t know what it was) in the most superhero-esque pose ever, while I just floated slightly above and behind him in the cooler-looking vertical way I had learned to do using force fields.

“Nice job, you two,” Mr. Stark said.

I nodded in reply, while Peter said, “Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better. It's just the new suit…wait, it's nothing, Mr. Stark. It's--it's perfect. Thank you.”

I sighed as Mr. Stark said, “Yeah, we don’t really need to start a conversation.”

Peter, of course, did not know to quit when he was ahead, and instead looked at Captain America. “Okay. Cap...Captain. Big fan, I’m Spider-Man.”

“Yeah, we’ll talk about it later, just...good job.”

Captain America and Iron Man started talking about something. I heard something about tearing the Avengers apart, which sounded very bad. I also heard someone say something in Cap’s comms, and then he moved his hands -  _ shoot, I dropped my concentration _ \- to his sides. Peter noticed and webbed them together, thankfully, but he lifted them up as someone - probably Hawkeye - shot an arrow through it. Dang.

Wait a minute. There was someone standing on Cap’s shield. Someone pretty small, but not too small for me to see, especially at such a close distance. And he was starting to get bigger. 

Quickly, I encapsulated him in a force field and threw him back a few feet. He was probably about to do a flip and grab the shield, but he misjudged the new distance and hit his head.

“Impressive entrance,” I laughed. “You probably don’t want to try that again.”

Size-changing guy stood up and glared. “Oh, come on.”

Just then, a drone thing knocked the shield from Peter’s hand so Captain America could grab it. I sighed, and that’s when everyone started moving.

“Hey, Mr. Stark, what should I do?” Peter asked over comms.

“What we discussed. Keep your distance. Web ‘em up.”

“Okay, copy that,” Peter replied as he launched himself into the air with his webs. I followed behind him.

This was going to go very well or very horribly. With Peter Parker, there’s no in between.


End file.
